


Only 24 Hours

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: What happens when Peter accidentally texts the wrong Stark? The father of the one he's secretly dating? Well it might result it only 24 hours to live...





	Only 24 Hours

“Dad what happened to no phones during movie night?” you asked while sitting down next to Steve. Steve took the popcorn bowl from your hands, “Tony we need to spend more time as a family, if it’s Ross let it go to voicemail”. 

Tony looked down at the screen, “Calm down you two, it’s Peter anyways”. At the mere mention of his name you felt butterflies in your stomach. Bucky and Wanda entered the room, drinks in their hands. 

“Peter huh?” Bucky teased knowingly. Grabbing a piece of popcorn you threw it secretly at him, resulting in him of course just catching it with his mouth. Steve leaned towards Tony, “You’re being uncharacteristically quiet Tony, what is it?”. 

You watched Steve’s eyes widen, making your stomach drop. Picking his head up Tony looked directly at you, “What to enlighten me on why Peter just called me babygirl and asked if I was still going to help him study later?”. 

“And don’t forget the winky face….Bruce taught me that means something sexual” Steve added just as angrly. Internally you were screaming, but on the outside you were just smiling. Using your best poker face you said, “He’s still not fully healed from when your dear Steve dropped an airplane hanger on him?”. 

Bucky’s laugh made you smirk a little bit. Tony smiled sarcastically, “Very funny (y/n), but there’s only two Starks in his phone...you and me”. You were looking at your father’s face thinking that things couldn’t get worse, but of course you saw Peter himself enter the room. 

Following where your eyes had been trailing Tony turned around and saw Peter too. Peter put on a smile, “Uh hi Mr. Stark, what movie did you decide to watch tonight?”. As you saw both Steve and Tony get up from the couch you did too. 

“So it’s Mr. Stark now, not babygirl?”. This time it was Nat’s laugh that made you smile. Seeing that Peter looked like a deer in headlights you decided to come to his rescue. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “If what we think is happening, is happening, it better not be”. 

Peter managed to get out a very sheepish, “What do you think is happening?”. Tony took a step closer to Peter, and you swore Peter was going to faint right then and there. Tony narrowed his eyes, “You’re messing around with my daughter, in my house, behind my back”. 

Bucky chimed in, “And Steve incase you were wondering, messing around means-”. The last thing you needed was for Bucky to finish his sentence. In unison both Steve and Tony said, “ **_We know what it means_ ** ”. 

You could see the look of murder in both your dads eyes, Peter’s inability to answer the question only confirmed their beliefs. Standing in front of Peter you said, “I think we need to remember that…...STEVE’S WEAKNESS IS HIS LEGS”. 

After yelling the second part of your sentence Peter webbed Steve’s legs, sending him crashing on the floor. Peter added his own addition of also webbing Tony’s hands together, and  **_also_ ** hoping that Tony would never shot him in the house. 

Grabbing Peter’s hand you ran out of the living room as fast as you could together. Going so fast that even Pietro would’ve been jealous. Finally you turned the corner and rushed into your room. 

“Uh (y/n) I don’t know if we should be in here...your dads looked like they wanted to kill me”. After catching your breath you smirked from ear to ear. Peter shook his head, “I know that look (y/n)...we can’t”. 

Walking forward took him by the hand again, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. activate the grounded protocol”. Within seconds you heard the system announce that the _grounded_ _protocol_ had been activated, making your smirk only grow. 

Peter was still confused, “How does that stop Steve from literally cutting me in two with his shield?”. You rolled your eyes and pushed him down onto your bed. Straddling him you said, “I’ll explain later Peter...I think we have some studying to do”. 

He shook his head but he was smirking too. Bringing his hands slowly up your legs he gripped your hips, “Fine...and I’m changing your name in my phone”. You started to laugh, “The last thing I’d ever want is you to accidentally send my dad a dick pic”. 

“That’s not even remotely funny (y/n)”. The look on his face only made you laugh harder. You let one of your hands run through his curly locks, “Shut your cute face and let me makeup for nearly getting you killed’. 

Smiling Peter brought his head towards yours, your lips finally touching. As the kiss continued he started to forget about his utmost impending doom, and focused instead on how if he was going to die he’d go out with a bang. 

 

\-----------------

 

“God she really is my child”. After smirking for a brief second Tony started to help up Steve. After brushing the webbing off his clothes he asked, “Tell me about it, she only knows that move from you you know”. 

As Tony heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirm that the grounded protocol had been activated he reached into his jacket pocket. Steve was confused, “What does that mean, why would she ground herself?”. 

Tony took off his jacket completely and started rummaging through all his pockets. When he came up empty he shook his head, “It means she just gave herself a 24 hour grace period with the kid”. 

“And how the hell did she do that?”. Steve had always hated how complicated Tony made things, and he knew this had something to do with what Tony had created. 

Tony adjusted his glasses, “Whenever she’s grounded I have F.R.I.D.A.Y. put her room on lockdown and there’s only one access code card...which she had Peter snag from my pocket while they were taking us out”. 

Natasha felt proud of you, “You can’t be too upset Tony, that's pretty ingenious of her”. Steve furrowed his brows, he loved you like his own daughter and he sure as hell didn’t like the idea of you being alone with a boy in your room. 

“Can’t you just tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to cancel it?”. Tony shook his head no, making Steve even more annoyed. He explained, “It use to be voice controlled until (y/n) voice recorded me canceling the program and just replayed it into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’S system, hijacking the whole thing”. 

Finally Steve smiled, “She really is your child isn’t she”. When both men looked to each other they finally just started to laugh. Smiling Nat reminded them, “And anyways it’s just Peter, the kid is harmless”. 

Bucky smiled knowing that was a huge lie. Last month he’d accidentally walked in on you both, and because he knew that if he’d told Steve it would have resulted in Peter’s death, he’d kept his mouth shut. 

Finally Steve sat down with Tony again, “And anyways they need to come out at some point”. Bucky and Natasha looked to each other while rolling their eyes. Tony put his arm around Steve, “And we have exactly 24 hours to suit up for when they do”. 

Still Tony couldn’t shake things off, “Babygirl….ugh….god I don’t like the sound of that”. Grabbing the remote Nat started the movie they’d planned to watch together. Smirking she teased, “Well I think we all know another Stark who does”

She erupted with laughter as she got the “double dad death glare” from both Steve and Tony. Through gritted teeth Tony repeated, “....just 24 hours….”.


End file.
